Masato
Masato est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Sorcier et peut être recruté dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Présentation Masato était originaire d’une île sans nom loin au sud-ouest du continent (vraisemblablement Hai-Lan). Masato excellait non seulement en magie, mais il était aussi capable d’utiliser l’art secret d’écrire des runes pour crée des barrières. Il réfléchit à un plan pour assassiner le tyran qui régnait à l’époque mais fut trahi par son meilleur ami. Il traversa les océans pour fuir ses poursuivants. Il vécut en paix après avoir atteint le continent, tout en chassant les Revenants qui attaquaient les villages. Son corps commença cependant à dépérir, conséquence d’un sort raté. Il mourut finalement, son corps réduit a l’état de squelette. Masato est parfaitement conscient de son exil. Après avoir été libéré, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est trouver un endroit qu'il considérera comme sa maison, car il ne peut retourner à sa vraie patrie. Il conclut également qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour lui et se demande s'il n'aurait pas été mieux pour lui de rester un Einherjar. En outre, la trahison de son ami est encore un souvenir douloureux pour lui, et il met en garde Alicia de ne pas faire confiance aux gens si facilement. Combat Masato est un sorcier décent, mais n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Il a une bonne Grande Magie, mais l'ordre d'apprentissage de ses sorts de soutien pourrait être mieux, et il a des PV très faibles. Il se rejoint votre équipe avec une Baguette infinie, Manteau en cuir et Bottes en cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Écrase vermine. Sorts d'Attaque *'Souffle empoisonné' -Initial- *'Tempête de feu' -Niveau 8- *'Éclair Foudroyant ' -Niveau 16- *'Vierge des glaces ' -Niveau 28- *'Sombre sauveur' -Niveau 45- *'Missile prismatique ' -Niveau 48- Sorts de Menu *'Ruine garde' -Niveau 5- *'Tombe Terrestre' -Niveau 10- *'Ruine puissance ' -Niveau 12- *'Glacial Blizzard '-Niveau 18- *'Renforce magie ' -Niveau 20- *'Guérison ' -Niveau 22- *'Normaliser' --Niveau 25- *'Renforce garde ' -Niveau 30- *'Renforce puissance ' -Niveau 32- *'Explosion ' -Niveau 34- *'Voile magique ' -Niveau 36- *'Rune chaotique ' -Niveau 38- *'Tempête de tonnerre ' -Niveau 41- *'Pointe spirituelle ' -Niveau 43- *'Miroir Sorcier ' -Niveau 51- *'Labyrinthe astral ' -Niveau 55- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Masato est un sorcier de terre. En conséquent, sa Grande Magie par défaut est Fléau de la Terre. Il dira : "Your future is no more!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique Un bâton-relique situé dans la Salle Poison du Palais du Dragon Vénéré, où votre équipe est téléportée quand vous cassez une statue dans la zone Pierre du Soleil tout en étant vu par une autre statue. Masato a une chance de 10% d'apparaître, l'autre possibilité étant Xehnon. Masato dira : "Si vous voulez ma puissance, vous l'avez." avant de le matérialiser. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Masato, il dira: «Comme ai-je voulu la liberté! Je peux y aller?" Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il dira: «Même avec un nouveau corps, je ne peux pas rentrer chez eux." Après avoir été libéré, Masato apparaîtra à l'oasis près de la sortie Est des Dunes de Sahma. Il vous donnera un Elixir parfait si vous allez le voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Masato peut avoir un bref échange avec Sha-Kon, en tant que native de Hai-Lan, au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe, alors qu'elle a vécu et est morte avant son époque. *'Sha-kon' :Masato: We share the same home. Are you an exile too? :Sha-kon: I am no criminal like yourself. I left of my own free will. Etymologie Masato est un nom commun japonais, composé des éléments 魔 (démon) et 智 (intelligent). La combinaison pourrait se traduire par un certain nombre de choses: «connaissances issues de démons», «habile dans la connaissance démoniaque", "intelligent contre les démons". Toutes ces références pourraient avoir un lien avec sa connaissance des arcanes et son occupation de la défense des colonies contre les revenants. Trivia *Masato a la même voix que Xehnon, Kraad, Roland et Seluvia. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Avec seulement 10% de chances d'apparaître, Masato est l'un des trois rares Einherjar dans le jeu. Les deux autres sont Chrystie et Ehrde . Galerie thumb|left|Masato victoire pose Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Einherjar